Brotherly Love
by GrimmRenLOVER
Summary: (GRIMMREN AU FF) Renji and Grimmjow are nostalgically in love and have been for some years. It seems like nothing in the world could ruin the love they have for one another that is until it turns out that Renji's mother is marrying Grimmjow's father and their little love bubble is on the verge of bursting.


_**Another AU GrimmRen fan fic- Just a heads up this will contain content that may offend some readers. If you are very sensitive to mature content please do not read. **_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!?"

Renji yelled loudly as he stood looking at his mother is disarray. He didn't even know that she was seeing someone let alone long enough to get married. Sure he was a grown man of twenty and he had his own life to worry about but he just couldn't believe that only six months after his father died he was going to be calling some other guy "Dad" it was ridiculous and outrages.

"I know your upset honey but this guy is so great your gonna love him"

"That's what they say about heroin until you try it, o.d and die"

Renji grabbed his leather jacket, he wasn't going to even try and hear out the rest. He didn't wanna hear it.

"Whatever I'm out, do whatever the hell you want"

He left flustered and pissed off. He loved his father a great deal and he was still in pain his mother announcing she was marrying some guy was just a stab through an open wound.

Renji rode home on his VRSC V-Rod Harley Davidson the only thing that was on his mind was the feeling of being betrayed. She had said she loved his father, he was a great man, kind, caring, funny. He was the first one Renji had "come out" to and his father hugged him and accepted him when others turned their backs to him. Renji's heart broke when his father died of an fatal gun shot wound to the head while he was on duty, serving as an officer of the law and now his dear dad was being replaced by some guy that he didn't even know.

The red head pulled up outside his apartment that he shared with his best friend and also lover. The moment he walked in he was greeted by their German Shepherds' happily wagging their tails clearly glad "mommy" was home. Renji quickly pet the canines and pulled off his leather jacket, hanging it up before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer.

"Grimmjow you home?"

He yelled out from the small kitchen then made his way through the rest of the large apartment in search of the blue haired male. When he saw Grimmjow wasnt there he made himself comfortable on the leather couch and turned on the tv to distract himself from his thoughts. By the time Grimmjow had come home Renji had fallen asleep on the couch and was being used as a pillow by their large dogs one of which had decided Renji's crotch was a great place to rest his muzzle

"Good thing your wearing pants, I might have some competition"

Renji heard Grimmjow's voice and a depp chuckle. The red head was confused for a moment before opening his eyes and shooing the dogs off of him. He rested hos head back on the arm of the chair and looked back at Grimmjow, managing a sleepy smile.

"Oh there's be no competition, he has a pretty long tongue"

Renji retorted jokingly and felt his lips kissed by the other male

"Wanna get some food?"

Renji nodded his head, he could definitely eat and at least he wouldn't be reminded about his "family" issues. He and Grimmjow had made an agreement long ago not to discuss family since it bothered them both.

"Do I have to wear anything fancy?"

"No fucking way! I don't do fancy baby you know that, lets just hit the diner"  
Renji immediately got up to get changed. He liked that Grimmjow wasnt into the whole romantic dinners by candlelight and bringing roses on a birthday. Grimmjow was honest, reliable, loving and he had always been there for Renji he loved that man more then anything or anyone.

XXX

"I thought you were working late tonight?"

Renji asked with a mouthful of hamburger. Grimmjow worked in an auto shop, it was how they had met. Renji had taken his Harley in for servicing, the moment he laid eyes on Grimmjow he was smitten of course he was sure there was no way Grimmjow would be into guys but they got along remarkably well, a couple of beers and a motorbike service later Renji was pressed up against the wall of a bathroom stall being fucked hard and fast after that they started dating and after a year they became very close, they moved in and soon enough they exchanged "I love you's"

"Well I was supposed to but then I thought I'd rather come home, eat and then spend the night with you"

"In other words you were horny and wanted to fuck"

Renji grinned and swallowed his mouthful.

"And that's one of the reasons why I love you Renj' you know what I want"

"Then what are we still doing here?"

"Lets go stud, give me that ass!"

XXX

Renji had forgotten why he was pissed especially when Grimmjow was ripping away his clothes and ravenously attacking him with his lips. Renji moaned as he felt Grimmjow force him down to their bed, on his knees with his chest down. Renji gripped the sheets underneath his palms as Grimmjow spread his ass cheeks and licked over the tight bunch of nerves. Grimmjow made him quiver all over as he felt the first finger push into his hot and wanting hole. The red head moaned even louder as a second finger was added and his asshole was stretched open more. He closed his eyes as a curtain of red fell over his face. The strands of crimson brushed back and forth over his face as Grimmjow thrusted his fingers in and out of him. The tip of Renji's solid cock brushed lightly against the bedding as Grimmjow pushed another finger inside, stretch Renji the best he could so that when he took the man it wouldn't hurt so much.

"What do you want? Talk to me Ren"

"I want you to fill my hole"

Renji groaned and panted desperately wanting to feel Grimmjow inside of him.

"That's not good enough, tell me what you want my cock loving bitch"

Renji felt his cock starting to drip with excitement , it turned him on a great deal when Grimmjow spoke to him like that. He loved Grimmjow's possessiveness, he loved that he made it known to others that Renji was his and he loved that dominating streak in bed too.

"I want you to fuck my ass Grimmjow, please fuck me"

He felt grimmjow remove his fingers from inside of him then those strong hands gripped his hips. Renji was already going to cum, the anticipation and dirty talk was enough to almost get him there.

"You got it red"

Renji heard that deep seductive groan and then the sensation of something just as wide but much longer then those three fingers enter him. Renji clenched around Grimmjow's cock, his muscle quickly contracted pulling Grimmjow deeper into his body. Renji bit into the pillow under his face as Grimmjow started to pound into him, driving his raging hard on into that tight, hot and pulsing entrance.

"Grimmjow"

Renji moaned again as he felt his balls swell intensely and his cock dripped some more.

"Whose my cock whore?"

"I..I am. I'm your cock whore Grimmjow"

"And you love me don't you Renj'?"

Renji nodded his head against the pillow. Between the sex and Grimmjow's voice that pushed Renji over.

"I do love you Grimmjow"

"Say what I wanna hear"

Renji moaned and cringed as he was only seconds away from his release.

"I love you panther"

"ahnn fuck yes"

the moment that flood of Grimmjows release coated and filled his insides, renji had cum, spilling onto the bedding beneath him.  
Renji let out a soft whine as he felt Grimmjow pull out of him and then the quake of the bed rumble as the other flop into the mattress and Renji was pulled down into him  
the red head cringed as he felt his body touch the pool of spilled semen

"you couldn't change the bedding first?"

Renji smiled as he moved and rested on top of Grimmjow.

"Pffft no, I like you covered in juices"

Renji rolled his eyes

"So what's eating you?'

Renji sighed and rested on his elbow looking down at Grimmjow

"What makes you think something's bothering me?"

"I've known you for four years, we've been fucking for four years and you've ALWAYS given me a fucking challenge except when something is pissing you off so I'll ask you again..what's eating you Cherry?"

Renji looked away and started to trace small circles over Grimmjow's chest.

"I cant tell you, its family shit"

"Lets make an exception. I need my feisty Renji who doesn't give into me so easily"

"Mom's getting remarried"

He heard Grimmjow let out a half tut and half sigh and then pulled him in for a tight hug. That was one thing Grimmjow did know was how close Renji and his father was

"Shit, that sucks Renj'"

Renji wrapped his arm around Grimmjow and hugged him tightly

"Yeah it does"

"So who's the guy?"

Renji let out a soft sigh as Grimmjow shifted slightly grabbing a cigarette out of a packet and then his lighter before lighting the stick up.

"That's the kick I don't know, some guy I've never met. Dad only died six months ago and now she's marrying this dude. Its completely fucked up"

Renji took the cigarette from in between Grimmjow's lips and took a drag before inhaling and exhaling the toxic smoke.

"This is why I have nothing to do with family, fuck knows what marriage the old man is at"

Renji felt Grimmjow take the cigarette back off of him.

"Do you think its my fault?"

Renji asked as he looked down at Grimmjow. Maybe he was a little harsh, maybe his "pedestal" disposition for his deceased father was making him closed minded, he didn't really know.

"What? No, how is any of it your fucking fault. No matter what you do or say your the kid even though your adult, no one is ever gonna give a shit what you think until your no longer the kid...thats just how parents work, they can love ya and all that shit but your voice really has no value. Your dad was an awesome guy so don't go feeling guilty for something you shouldn't"

Renji smiled as he looked at Grimmjow.  
He really was the love of his life and nothing could ever change that for the red head.

"You're so wise"

"Yeah I'm a regular fucking Yoda"

Renji moved his arm and settled back down into Grimmjow's chest and held him tightly.

"hey Cherry...I love you"

"I love you too Grimm"

Xxx

Renji groaned to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He rolled over looking at the bright red digits flashing 21:30. He hated working late shift but as a barman at least he made more dough then he would have working the day shift. He looked beside him to see the bed was empty, Grimmjow was most likely watching football and eating cereal which is what he did any night that Renji was working and couldn't cook him dinner. The red head pulled himself up and cringed at the crusty feeling of dried semen on his legs and ass cheeks, Grimmjow certainly knew how to make a mess. He made his way into the adjoining bathroom and started the shower. It was a good thing the bar was only a block away or he would end up being late, again.  
He quickly washed then dried himself off, admiring his athletic, toned body in the mirror and the way his long damp red strands caressed over his tattooed chest. He looked a few years older then twenty because of them and the ones on his forehead which he usually covered up a maroon bandana He grinned to himself, put on his deodorant and cologne. He left the bathroom going to the closet and getting his uniform which consisted of black slacks, a white shirt that he rolled up the sleeves of to his elbow and a black vest. He worked in a semi classy restaurant so he had to look somewhat respectable.

He pulled his mid back length red hair over his shoulder and braided it quickly tying it off and slipping on his black dress shoes.

"I'll be home at about three"

Renji said tossing the apartment keys into hid pocket as he leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Grimmjow's forehead.

"I'll pick you up"

The blue haired male said with a mouthful of cereal

"really? What's the occasion?"

He asked

Grimmjow didn't often pick Renji up after the red head told him he worried too much, they lived a block away and Renji was more the capable of handling himself.

"Its Friday night all the horny perverts are out"

Renji laughed and opened the door to leave.

"the only horny pervert that is any concern of mine is you. Don't forget the feed the dogs"

"yes dear"

Renji arrived at work and immediately moved over to the bar, grabbing the black apron and tying it around his waist. The restaurant was still packed. His brown eyes drifted to a clearly depressed looking man at the end of the bar. Renji walked over to him, cleaning a glass with a hand towel

"Can I get you anything sir?"

"Yeah whiskey sour straight up"

"right away"

Renji walked away to get the man his drink. He could hear it in the mans voice he had better days. Renji had heard many stories in his two years working there , he had heard heartbreak, outrages bachelor party stories, war reminiscing, there was nothing that renji hadn't heard. He bought the whiskey sour to the man

"you ever been married kid?"

Renji shook his head and rested his arms on the bar

"No, being gay kinda takes that away"

Renji was waiting for son kind of insult or for the man to get up and leave but he didn't

"my son is gay too. I haven't seen him for a while. I'm supposed to be inviting my kids to the wedding but I don't think its a good idea"

Renji suddenly felt a little guilty for making a big deal out of his wedding worries.

"What happened?"

"I wasn't all that supportive of him. He got his own job, made something out of himself but back then it wasn't good enough. I screwed up and I missed out. Now my woman is riding my ass to get my kids to come"

Renji didn't know what it was like to be rejected by a father but he could only imagine, Grimmjow would have better understood then he would.

"I don't know if I can be any help to you but it might not hurt to invite them. You'll either get a no or a yes, if its no then your no worse off if they say yes then that's the first step to fixing things"

Renji smiled a bit and his attention was diverted to some other customers.  
Renji had finished up his shift and moved over to the side of the bar where the father had been sitting. He saw the payment for the drink, a heavy tip and a note. Renji picked up the paper as he placed the tip in his pocket

"Hey kid, thanks for the drink and advice. Your a good kid, see you again"

Renji couldn't help but smile, his father had always said "Your a good kid" to him it was a warm reminder. Renji took off the apron and made his way out of the restaurant counting his tips, happy that he had made three hundred that night. He looked up to see Grimmjow waiting. He was dressed in jeans, a leather jacket and hi top boots. He had his legs crossed at the ankles as he rested up against the wall, smoking a cigarette

"Well hey there James Dean"

Renji walked over to Grimmjow and kissed his lips. He felt his lovers arm wrap around his waist and then kiss the side of his temple, against the hair line.

"Hey baby, have a good shift?"

Renji nodded his head

"made three hundred in tips and helped a guy out with a wedding dilemma"

"what's with you and weddings huh? Is this you trynna tell me your leaving your job to become a wedding planner?"

Renji laughed and shook his head. Although that didn't sound like a bad idea

"No, if I was going to do that I'd just come out and say it. How was your night?"

"Well I fed the dogs, took them for a walk, found a homeless kitten so took it home"

Renji looked at Grimmjow and cocked his eyebrow quickly before dropping it. Grimmjow had always wanted a cat but could never decide on one which was why he had the dogs.

"And the dogs?"

"They know not to touch it"

They turned the corner and walked across the road to the apartment. Grimmjow unlocked the door and Renji entered in after him. The dogs were asleep on the couch and Grimmjow took his hand leading him into the bedroom where renji started to get undressed, ready for bed.

"Here she is"

Renji turned and looked at the fluffy black kitten Grimmjow was holding.

"Aww she's cute"

Renji cooed and used the tip of his finger to gently pet her behind the head

"What's her name?"

"Pantera"

Renji let out a soft laugh and continued to get undressed. He should have guessed it was something like that since Grimmjow had an obsession with Panthers.

XXX

Renji woke to the sound of Grimmjow repeating "What the fuck?" From the kitchen. Before he could get up and see what was going on Grimmjow had busted into the room holding two identical envelopes each with their names written on them in fancy calligraphy.

"YOUR MOM IS MARRYING MY DAD!"

Grimmjow yelled. Renji shook his head

"Don't be ridiculous she's just inviting us both"

"WITH TWO DIFFERENT INVITES?! OPEN IT READ IT SEE IT FOR YOURSELF!"

Renji took the letter and opened it pulling out a invitation. Grimmjow was going nuts his mom didn't even know Grimmjow's dad, hell Grimmjow didn't even know Grimmjow's dad.

"Your Invited to celebrate the union of Saber Jaegerjaques and Tani Kaiser-Abarai !...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!"

Renji threw the envelope as if it was diseased and wiped his hands on his bare chest. He suddenly became wide eyed

"Oh no. No. No . No. No. No. It was your dad, the man from the bar last night he was talking about you and THIS wedding"

"You talked to my dad!? And convinced him to do this?!"

"I didn't know it was your dad! I've never even met the guy! You know what this means don't you?"

Renji asked looking at Grimmjow, half in disbelief and half of him heartbroken

"We're going to be brothers"

Both of them sat down on the bed and exhaled deeply

"It shouldn't really change though right its not like we would be blood related"

Renji looked at Grimmjow with some kind of hopefulness, they couldn't really throw away four years because of this, they were in love and happy.

"No, no course not I mean what should it matter...its not like we're going to be breaking the law or anything"

"what do we tell them, I mean they both sent these to the same address, surely they figured out we obviously live together and are most likely together together"  
Renji watched Grimmjow turn and face him and then rest his hand over his.

"We don't say shit to them if they wanna bitch cause we're brothers and we fuck then let them complain. We established this first we don't need to change for them"

Renji felt a weirdness in his stomach. They were really going to be brothers, even I he hadn't said anything to the man last night they would have still found out what was going on. He couldn't believe that out of all the people in the world his mother had to end up with Grimmjow's father, it was like the universe was trying to test them.

"Well I guess we're going to a wedding next weekend"


End file.
